futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Nations (Clash of the Timelines)
This is the list of nations in Clash of the Timelines. This is also the signup place for Axis Victory and Medieval Modern Age timelines (Our Timeline signups are on the main map game page). Our Timeline This timeline is basically the state of affairs as of 2017. All nations, independence movements and terrorist groups (e.g. the Islamic State) extant in 2017 are playable. However, nations specified below can only be played by Future Wiki members who have more than 1000 edits and have a plausible reputation in map games. Americas * United States of America Europe * Russia * United Kingdom * France * Germany Asia-Pacific * China * India * Taiwan * Australia Signups * Costa Rica: ' * '''Japan: 'Beta 14:35, July 3, 2017 (UTC) * '''Switzerland: '''Pickles in a jar * '''China: * Egypt: Dick Harrison Axis Victory Nations which are underlined can only be played by Future Wiki members who have more than 1000 edits and have a plausible reputation in map games. Europe Nations * German Reich: ' Dick Harrison **'Vichy France: **'Reichkommisariat Thracien:' **'Reichkommisariat Skande:' * Soviet Union: **'Ukrainian SSR:' **'Belarussian SSR:' **'Lithuanian SSR:' **'Latvian SSR:' **'Estonian SSR:' **'Moldovan SSR:' * United Kingdom: **'Scotland:' * Spain: * Portugal: '''Pickles in a jar * '''Italy: **'Dalmatia:' **'Macedonia:' **'Aegean Islands:' * Naples: **'Malta:' * Greece: * Albania: * Bulgaria: * Switzerland: * Croat Free State: * Romania: * Hungary: * Finland: **'Karelia:' * Sweden: * Slovakia: * Iceland: * Confederation of the Nordic Isles: Independence Movements * French Liberation Front: * Scandinavian Liberation Front: '''Lord Falconis * '''Maltese Liberation Front: * Free Macedonia: * Ukrainian Independence Movement: ''' * '''Belarussian Independence Movement: * Lithuanian independence Movement: * Latvian Independence Movement: * Estonian Independence Movement: ''' Feel free to add your own! '''Africa African colonial territories are shown below their parent nation, with an indent. Nations * German Reich: **'Reichkommisariat Nordafriken:' **'Reichkommisariat Westafriken:' **'Reichkommisariat Kongo:' **'Reichkommisariat Zeeland Afrika:' * United Kingdom: **'Egypt:' **'Anglo-Egyptian Sudan:' **'Kenya:' **'Uganda:' **'Nigeria:' **'Gambia:' **'Rhodesia:' **'Nyasaland:' **'Bechuanaland:' * Italy: **'Abyssinia:' **'Somaliland:' *'Naples:' **'Nova Napoli:' *'Spain:' **'Rif:' **'Rio de Oro:' **'Rio do Muni:' *'Portugal: '''Pickles in a jar **'Angola''' **'Mozambique' **'Guinea-Bissuau' *'United States of Liberia:' *'Union of South Africa:' Independence Movements Choose from one of the samples or create your own. * Free Egypt: * Abyssinian Independence Movement: * Somali Independence Movement: * Sudanese Independence Movement: * Ugandan Independence Movement: * Kenyan Independence Movement: * Nigerian Independence Movement: * Free Maghreb: * Libyan Independence Front: * Polisario Movement '''(Rio de Oro):' '''Asia-Pacific' Nations * Japanese Empire: **'Occupied Korea:' **'Manchukuo:' **'Formosa:' **'China:' **'Uyghuristan:' **'Indochina:' **'Indonesia:' **'Philippines:' **'Pacifica:' * German Reich: **'Reichkommisariat Anatolien:' **'Reichkommisariat Mesopotamien:' **'Reichkommisariat Levantisches:' **'Reichkommisariat Arabische:' **'Reichkommisariat Persien:' * Soviet Union: **'Kazakh SSR:' **'Uzbek SSR:' **'Kirghiz SSR:' **'Turkmen SSR:' **'Tajik SSR:' **'Georgian SSR:' **'Armenian SSR:' **'Azeri SSR:' **'Pontic SSR:' *'Portugal: '''Pickles in a jar **'Timor-Leste''' *'Indian Raj: ' **'Pakistan:' **'Bengal:' **'Kashmir:' **'Sikkim:' **'Ceylon:' **'Maldives:' **'Nepal:' **'Bhutan:' **'Burma:' *'Tibet:' *'Siam:' *'Mongolia:' *'Afghanistan:' *'Australia:' *'New Zealand:' *'Hawaii:' Independence Movements Create one, or choose one of the samples below: * Chinese Independence Front: * Korean Independence Front: * Free Vietnam: * Free Malaya: * Free Indonesia: * Arabian Union: * Turkish Liberation Front: * Persian Independence Movement: * Burmese Independence Movement: Americas Nations * German Reich: **'Reichkommisariat Zeeland Amerikanisches:' **'Reichkommisariat Amazonien:' * United States of America:Beta 18:22, July 3, 2017 (UTC) **'Carribea:' Beta 18:22, July 3, 2017 (UTC) **'United States of Central America:' Beta 18:22, July 3, 2017 (UTC) * United Kingdom: **'Falkland Islands:' * Canada: * Mexico: * Brazil: * Argentina: * Peru: * Bolivia: * Colombia: * Venezuela: * Ecuador: * Chile: * Paraguay: * Uruguay: Independence Movements * Québecois Independence Movement: * Movement for Texan Independence: * Central American Independence Movement: * Liberdade Cuba: * Liberdade Hispaniola: * United Caribbean Liberation Movement: * Guyana Liberation Front: ''' Medieval Modern Age Nations which are underlined can only be played by Future Wiki members who have more than 1000 edits and have a plausible reputation in map games. '''Europe Nations * Holy Roman Empire: * Kingdom of France: * Kalmar Union: 'Beta 18:24, July 3, 2017 (UTC) **'Denmark: Beta 18:24, July 3, 2017 (UTC) **'Sweden: Beta 18:24, July 3, 2017 (UTC)' **'Norway: Beta 18:24, July 3, 2017 (UTC)' **'Sapmi: Beta 18:24, July 3, 2017 (UTC)' **'Finland: Beta 18:24, July 3, 2017 (UTC)' **'Iceland: Beta 18:24, July 3, 2017 (UTC)' * England: ' **'Wales: * Scotland: * United Irish States: * Brittany: * Teutonic Order: * Kingdom of Poland and Grand Duchy of Lithuania **'Poland:' **'Lithuania:' * Hungary: **'Croatia:' **'Transylvania:' **'Nitra:' * Ragusa-Dalmatia: * Romania: **'Wallachia:' **'Moldavia:' * Serbia: * Zeta: * Albania: * Bosnia: * United Crowns of Castille and Aragon: **'Castille:' **'Aragon:' * Portugal: * Granada: * Republic of Novgorod: * United Soviet Socialist Republics of Muscovy (USSM): * Tsardom of Great Perm: * Nenetsia: * Ottoman Empire: **'Bulgaria:' **'Macedonia:' **'Thrace:' **'Thessaly:' * Byzantine Empire: Independence Movements Feel free to add your own! Africa Nations * Mamluk Sultanate: '''Solace * '''Zayyanid Kingdom: * Hafsid Kingdom: * Marinid Kingdom: * Somalia: * Makuria: * Alodia: * Eritrea: * Ethiopia: 'Pickles in a jar **'Afar: **'Oromia:' * Tamazgha: * Mzab: * Swahili: **'Malindi:' **'Mombasa:' **'Kilwa:' **'Zanzibar:' **'Sofala:' * Great Zimbabwe: * Nyasa Confederacy: * Swaziland: * United Tribes of Namib-Kalahari * Zulu Empire: * Malagasy Republic: * Senegambia: * Empire of Mali: * Timbuktu Emirate: * Chiefdom of Ashanti: * Mossi Emirate: * United Hausa Emirates: * Kanem Empire: * Dahomey: * Benin-Malabar: * Oyo: * Kongo: * Buha: * Buganda: * Bunyoro: * United Tribes of Central Africa: * Great Katanga: Independence Movements Choose from one of the samples or create your own. * Neo-Carthage Independence Front * Benghazi Liberation Front Asia-Pacific Nations * Ming Dynasty: ''' * '''Ottoman Empire: * Timurid Empire: ''' ** '''Georgia: ** Armenia: ** Afghanistan: * Mongol Khanate: * Kingdom of Altai: * Golden Horde: * Jalayrid Sultanate: * Korea: * United Jurchen Khanates: * Buryatia: * Tibet: * Malacca: * Ayyuthaya: * Dai Viet: * Champa: * Japan: * Ainu: * Ryukyu: * Pajajaran: * Aceh: * Siak: * Majapahit: * Brunei: * Kutai: * Tondo: * Sulu: * Gorontalo: * Bali: * Twin Sultanates of Ternate-Tidore: * Khmer: * Lan Xang: * Shan: * Pegu: * Taungu: * Assam: * Confederation of the Ganges: * Delhi Sultanate: * Vijaynagar: Dick Harrison * Bahmanid Sultanate: * Gujarat: * Malwa: * Orissa: * Rajputana: * Jaisalmer: * Sind: * Kashmir: * Baluchistan: * Ostyak Republic: * Yakut Republic: * Chukchi Republic: * Mamluk Sultanate: * Hejaz: * Najd: * United Gulf Emirates: * Oman: * Yemen: * United Islands of Polynesia-Melanesia: * United Confederation of Uluru: * Aotearoa: Independence Movements Create one! Americas Nations * Aztec Empire: * Former Chinese Republic of Fusang: * Zapotec Republic: * Mixtec Republic: * Mayan Empire: * Chesapeake Union: * United States of the Iroquois: * Great Lakes Confederacy: * Taqamuk: * Beothuk: * Union of Ontario: * Navajo Khanate: * Apache Khanate: * Comanche Khanate: * Pawnee Khanate: * Sioux Khanate: * Lakota Khanate: * Cheyene Khanate: * Kiowa Khanate: * Cherokee-Creek Confederacy: * Mississippi Confederacy: * Inuit Free State: * Athabaskan Confederacy: ' * '''Pacific Confederation: 'DID SOMEONE SAY PACIFIC CONFEDERATION? * '''Taino Confederacy: * Carib Union: * Arawakia: * United States of Amazonia: * Mapuche Khanate: Independence Movements Create one! Category:Clash of the Timelines (Map Game) Category:Lists Category:List of Countries Category:Countries Category:Nations